Death Is Your Gift
by DrewDishCaps
Summary: Buffy is feeling a bit odd one night a faints. Everyone thinks it is just from stress but little do they know a god is coming their way and has something in store for Buffy and her friends.
1. Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They are all owned by Joss Whedon, UPN, and anyone else that works with the television show.  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Death is Your Gift  
  
Collapse  
  
"Ugh," said Buffy in an unsatisfied tone.   
  
She was wearing a new tight red top. It had spaghetti straps and her pants were tight jeans with the middle of the legs discolored. She, Willow, and Xander just ended their second to last week of high school and were walking out of the school and heading towards the cars. Everyone seemed to have one except Willow and Buffy. Of course, Buffy never even bothered to learn to drive. After all, she could run faster than a average car. Luckily, Xander had one that he could take them places in case of an emergency.   
  
"Doesn't matter how many times we listen to it. Every time is just gets more horrific. I mean does he ALWAYS have to be that boring?" Buffy asked, as if she really wanted to hear a sensible answer.  
  
"Buffy raises a good point... you know... I think it's unhealthy. I think I saw it on CNN. Maybe he can be in the Guinness Book of World Records." said Xander joking around as usual.   
  
He was wearing what most other guys around were wearing. A wife-beater with a buttoned shirt on top. His pants were just tan colored khakis and his old brown boots that never seemed to get too small for him.  
  
"Oh let him be. You know you guys. Some people actually think it's okay to be smart. I think it's offensive." Willow stated. She didn't like it when other people made fun of people for their brains. After all, Willow was brains. Not that she didn't change over the past few years. She went from geeky Willow to super witch Willow. Plus, her attire had changed drastically over the years. What she would have been wearing, if not for Buffy, was a brown and white blouse with a brown mini skirt and socks pulled up so high that they would have been torn if brought any higher. No one would ever have imagined that Willow Rosenburg would be wearing a tank top and short skirts... Or for that matter going out with a guitarist.  
  
"We're sorry," Xander and Buffy said sarcastically in unison.   
  
"Yes, we've been bad children, and nothing says punishment more than a night at the Bronze. What do you guys say?" Xander said, steering the other subject out of view.  
  
"Well I certainly can afford a night out." responded Buffy.  
  
"Wil? How about it? We're sorry, Giles is... er... interesting... to um... listen to." said Xander, finally spitting out the last of it.  
  
Even Willow couldn't keep a straight face, she smiled joyfully and said "Okay,"  
  
"Meet there at 8," Xander informed.  
  
"But I have to go home and study for finals first. Anyone up for a study party?" Willow jumped with excitment. Both Xander and Buffy gave her a look. "Sorry, how about it Buf... Buffy?"  
  
Buffy had stopped a few steps behind and was clutching her stomach. Xander and Willow ran back to fetch her.  
  
"Buf, what's the matter? You okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine its just..." Buffy said mumbling more as the sentence grew. Her hand was grasping her shirt harder now and her hand started to go to an off-white color.  
  
"Just what?" asked Willow, her voice trembling. Her brow was narrowing and her eyes were concentrating on Buffy's every move.  
  
"Nevermind." Buffy replied her hands were a little shaky. "Well guys, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Alright, that was kinda scary..." Xander and Willow walked away. Xander was arguing with Willow about how girls likes guys with cars more than they like guys with brains.  
  
"Yeah, scary..." Buffy mumbled to herself.  
  
*~*---------------------------*~*  
  
Buffy walked home silently, peering over her should every once and a while just to make sure no one was following her. What was THAT all about? She asked herself over and over. Questioned flooded her brain the entire time until she walked into her house.   
  
"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Joyce asked her traditional question hoping for a real answer besides--  
  
"Good." Buffy answered to her question. Buffy dropped her books on the dining room table and made her way up to her room where she took off her coat and shoes. She plopped down onto her bed, only her top half on it, and shut her eyes. Before she knew it she dozed off. She was standing on a desert, but not a big one, through the distance she could see a huge town. She looked around and saw cabins and brush houses. Obviously this was the past. Buffy edged her optics to the left and saw a bright light. She didn't want to follow but she ran to the lights and saw a man. She wasn't even sure he was human. His face was covered by a dark cloak and his hands were cut up badly. He was burying the lights under the sand, deep into it. Buffy heard a shreik and when she looked right, she knew why. An army of people were marching... towards her.   
  
Buffy woke with a start. She had to have been asleep for a few hours at least, the sun was setting. Droplets of cold sweat covered her face. She looked at the time and it was a quarter past 7. She jumped out of the bed, took off all her clothes and jumped in the shower. After bathing she decided she didn't have time to do her hair, so she threw on a fuzzy black hat, a white shirt, red pants, and a leather coat. Buffy ran out the door without saying bye to her mother.  
  
*~*---------------------------*~*  
  
When she arrived at the Bronze, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia saved a table in the back.   
  
"Hey guys, what's up with you? Why aren't any of you dancing?" Buffy questioned. It was weird that no one was having fun at the club.  
  
"Well, Oz and Willow are deep in discussion about... I don't know, something political..." Xander spoke.  
  
"It's strange, but true." Oz commented. Both he and Xander were wearing baggy pants and t-shirts covered by a button down shirt.  
  
"...and Miss Flirty over here is making boyfriends through the air."  
  
Buffy looked at Cordelia and she was flirting with a guy who was sitting on the couch. She was flipping her hair and blowing kisses.  
  
"Well, how about it Xan? Dance?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, mah laday." Xander said.  
  
Buffy gave him a look like earlier on that day.  
  
"I'll pay you five bucks if you never tell anyone what I just said." Xander pleaded.  
  
Buffy gave him a grin and lead him to the dance floor. Bif Naked was playing a song that moved kind of fast. Buffy started to grind with Xander and halfway through the song her head started to spin. She couldn't stand it. All of a sudden Buffy collapsed on the dance floor and there was a few people screaming.  
  
((AN: I know this chapter was kind of boring but I had to start somewhere and I didn't want to make it so that it took forever to get to this part. R&R PLEASE!!!) 


	2. Tragic

Tragic  
  
Xander screamed for help so loud that it could be heard over the loud beating music. Oz, Willow, and Cordelia showed up. They all caught a glimpse of Buffy's paralyzed body. Oz and Cordelia stood there in shock. Willow ran to the nearest telephone, which happened to be a cell phone someone was using outside. She yanked it from the mans hands and thanked him quickly. She pressed the buttons but messed up because she was shaking so hard. She cleared the phone and dialed once again: 9-1-1.  
  
"9-1-1 Emergency." A lady answered.  
  
"It's - It's my friend... she - she fainted and hurry! At the Bronze!" Willow said. She waited for the lady to respond making sure that she was heard and after she heard the voice say, "We're on our way," she dropped the phone and ran towards the door. She pushed it open so hard that it slammed against the wall making a loud bang.  
  
Her and Xander were feeling the same thing. It wasn't every day that their best friend, their strong Slayer, collapsed. It took very powerful things to make her faint. Willow ran back up to the crowd of surrounding people and pushed her way through the crowd of people. She scratched her hand on someone's belt. She noticed it was bleeding but just kept walking. She finally found Xander. Blood dripping down her arm she screamed over the crowd of scurrying people.  
  
"I CALLED FOR HELP, SOMEONE IS COMING!"  
  
"GOOD!" Xander said, his worried face looking up at Willow. He turned his attention back to the unconscious Buffy. His eyes started to swell and his lips were quivering a bit. "Common Bufster... wake up... open those eyes."  
  
Oz and Cordelia were looking at both entrances for something that could have done this to her. Their pupils were getting wider and wider from the darkness they were looking in. No one knew that it was just spontaneous. The front door to the Bronze sprung open and two or three firefighter people came in, in those huge suits, which made the situation look ten times more serious. They picked Buffy up and carried her onto a stretcher. After she was secured they left... Buffy on a rolling bed and Oz, Willow, Cordelia, and Xander were following behind.  
  
*~*---------------------------*~*  
  
"Any use of drugs or alcohol?" the doctor asked frantically. Looking over a huge clipboard of notes and papers.  
  
"No, no, NO! Nothing! She's clean! She just... fell... what's wrong with her?" Xander said, losing his temper. He was keeping up with the fast pace of the stretcher easily. He was worried about her. Overly worried, he didn't know why but he had never seen her like this.  
  
"We'll find out..." he pushed two doors open and said, "you can't come in here, unless you're family."  
  
"I am dammit!" Xander lied. He didn't care if he had to break 100 laws to get her better, he would.  
  
The doctor turned left allowing Xander to enter his eyes now focused on the rest of them.  
  
"The rest of you stay here... there's nothing you can do here anymore."  
  
He closed the doors and walked down the hallway, Xander following. This was leaving Willow, Oz, and Cordelia standing there. Willow's eyebrows narrowed and her fingers were twitching a little bit.  
  
"Like hell there isn't." Willow stated so firm that no one dared to answer. She turned around 180 degrees and walked out of the hospital doors. 


End file.
